New Faces, New Places
by Faded Sunrise
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are siblings. They just moved into the Leaf village, and their new neighbor is Sasuke. SasuSaku, and usual pairings. UPDATE! a MUST read... please read and review!
1. moving into the neighborhood

**New Faces, New Places**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Ages**:

sasuke: 17

sakura: 16

naruto:17

hinta:17

shikamaru: 17

ino: 16

neji: 18

tenten: 18

kiba:16

itachi:19

Chapter one

Moving in the neighborhood

159 Honey Bloom Avenue, a moving truck parked itself at the edge of the lawn. In it was a woman with her two children.

(next door)

A boy with black hair that outlined the front of his face, and spiked up in the back stared out the window of his bedroom.

"Sasuke, I'm going next door to greet our new neighbors…you coming?" Came a soft gentle women's voice from down the stairs.

"No." He replied.

"Ok whatever, I'll be right back." She sung back and hummed as she walked out the door.

"I'll take a walk mom." Another deeper voice sounded as he too walked out the door.

"Itachi.." Sasuke muttered angrily. He glanced over to the moving truck, there stood a woman and a boy. They were carrying boxes inside. He also saw his mother and older brother walk up to them and help carry some boxes in. The woman looked as old as his mother and the boy looked like his age. "Great, we'll have to break him in tomorrow at school." Sasuke grinned evilly. "That should be interesting." He laughed to himself. "I love new kids." He watched everyone walk inside the two story house. He pushed himself up from the window he was sitting at and walked to his bed. It was right across from the window. He crashed backwards on his bed and looked back out the window. He watched the boy in the house and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number and waited for his friend to pick up on the other line.

"Yo this is Kiba." A familiar voice said on the other line.

"Kiba, its Sasuke we got new meat. Spread the word." Sasuke told him, and shut his phone.

'If anyone had a big mouth it was Kiba. He was almost as bad as Ino.' Sasuke thought and looked in the room right across from his as the same boy with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes entered it with a couple of boxes. "Oh noo," Sasuke groaned. "Don't pick that room." He continued. He then stood up and stomped down the stairs. When he reached the front door he peered through the small window in it. "Nobody's out there, might as well see what kind of guy he is." He told himself. With that he dashed out the house, ran over to the moving truck, and glanced inside of it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Poor Sasuke thought he would only see a bunch of boxes, but with the boxes he found someone. And just his luck she was facing him.

"Damn." He breathed.

"Aww, sorry did I spoil your plan to steal our stuff?" She giggled as she placed a box down next to the opened back of the truck, and brushed her waist length black hair back behind her ears. "So who are you anyway?" She asked as she jumped off of it.

"Apparently your new neighbor Sasuke Uchiha." He said proudly as he pointed to his house.

"Hmm, is that so? Then you can help me take this junk up to my _new_ room." She smiled and lifted the box on the truck. She swung around, and her emerald eyes met his onyx eyes. She laughed again and pushed the box in his arms. "By the way I'm Sakura Haruno."

Hey everyone this is my very first fan fiction. I'm so proud of myself :P he he. Tell me what you think! I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	2. room choosing

New Faces, New Places

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING** . sniffle, sniffle

I would like to say thanks to those of you who took the time to review:

**-Team THEFT (jazz)**

**-cherryblossom429**

Thanks again guys! Keep reviewing everyone!

**Recap: **"Is that so? Then you can help me take this junk up to my _new_ room." She smiled and lifted the box on the trunk. She swung around, and her emerald eyes met his onyx eyes. She laughed again and pushed the box into his arms. "By the way I'm Sakura Haruno."

**Chapter 2: Room Choosing**

Sasuke smirked he wasn't used to people talking to him like that. Good thing she was cute. She started walking to the house. She was wearing black bondage pants that had pink stitching, and silver chains at the sides. She also had on a white spaghetti strap tank top that made her black hair stand out.

'So this is my new neighbor.' Sasuke thought and grinned.

When he followed her into the house he found his mother talking with Sakura's mom in the kitchen. Sakura walked right past the two and walked up the stairs. Soon after they heard Naruto rambling on about ramen, and all the different flavors.

"Hn, my stupid brother is talking about ramen again." Sakura sighed.

They both walked into the room where they heard Naruto, and laughed when they seen Itachi holding his head, and his eyes shut with a displeased look on his face.

"Hey Itachi, having fun?" Sasuke asked in between laughter.

Itachi gave him a death glare, and walked out of the room. While he was leaving he saw Sakura and gave her a slight smile.

Naruto interrupted Sasuke's laughter. "Hey there! I'm Naruto, I see you have already met my sister."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, then back to Sakura. Naruto wore semi loose light blue jeans and a slightly tight orange, and blue stripped t-shirt.

"You guys look nothing alike." He confirmed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke let out a small laugh. "Well, you guys dress really different."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, and also let out a small laugh. "Yeah I guess we are a little different."

Sakura shook her head. "We're not twins, so we aren't going to act or dress like each other." She said grabbing the box Sasuke was still holding. She then walked across the hall to another bedroom. After Sasuke introduced himself to Naruto he followed Sakura. The room already had some boxes in it.

'Wait a minute.' Sasuke thought.

He glanced out the window, and sure enough he saw his bedroom right across from hers. "So is this the room that you chose?" He asked her as she started unpacking.

"Yep." She answered unrolling a poster with her favorite rock band.

"Why?" He asked now smirking.

"I like the view." She said pointing out the window. There was an overlook of the village. In the background there were woods, and mountains.

"Yeah, it is beautiful…" He stared out the window and then looked back at her. She was hanging up a couple posters. "I gotta get home Sakura, when you get tired of my mom just send her over. See ya!" Sasuke said walking out the door.

"Whatever, see ya later." Sakura yelled back, and continued to unpack.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Several hours later everything was unpacked, and Sasuke, and Itachi's mom had just left**__._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sakura, Naruto, I'm going to take the moving truck back. Dinner is…. OH MY GOSH! I forgot to make dinner! …Oh well you guys are going to have to find something in the village. I'll leave money on the table. See you guys when I get back home." Their mom told them quickly as she ran out the door.

**Well there it is chapter 2. I know its kind of boring but the next chapter will be better. Please read and review!! Let me know if you like it! If you don't like it tell me why so I can get better!**


	3. sunday night ramen anybody

New Faces, New Places

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! -- (**_I only wish)_

Thanks for reviewing:

- team THEFT (jazz)

- cherryblossom429

- lito-pink-chihuahua

**Recap: "**Sakura, Naruto, I'm going to take the moving truck back. Dinner is….Oh my GOSH! I forgot to make dinner!! … oh well you guys will have to find something in the village. I'll leave money on the table. See you guys when I get home" their mom told them quickly and shut the door.

**Chapter 3**

**Sunday Night Ramen Anybody?**

(Sakura's room)

Sakura had finished unpacking all of the boxes, and now her room was complete. She sat on the floor in front of the window, and rested her head on her hand. She watched everything outside in the village. The streets were packed with people, cars, and shops. The wind blew slightly, and the sun was shinning there were a few clouds in the sky, but not many. It was around 5:oo p.m. and the sun was probably going to start setting in an hour. Then something else caught her eye. A boy in black faded jeans and a loose black t-shirt with slipknot on the front.

"Sasuke?" She questioned herself.

He was talking on his phone and walking back and forth slowly.

"No wonder he asked those questions about why I wanted this room." She sat there for a minute.

"Ugh I should of let Naruto have it," She paused. "But then again it could be interesting." She stood up, and walked to Naruto's room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Naruto, we should go find somewhere to eat." Sakura told him. Immediately after she spoke he tore down the stairs. 'Shit, if he gets to the money first….' "NARUTO!" She ran down the stairs after him, but it was too late he had the money in his pocket. He smiled showing his teeth knowing he had won. Sakura reached the last step and glared angrily at him.

"Na..ru..to, I don't want to eat ramen again tonight!" Sakura pouted.

"Too bad Sa..ku..ra, I heard there's an excellent ramen restaurant right down the street!" Naruto's grin grew wider as he thought of all the different flavors.

Sakura frowned. "Fuck you Naruto, gimme half the money, and I'll go somewhere else!"

"Nope you know moms rules, we stick together." Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the house. After 5 minutes of struggling to get out of his grasp she finally gave up and let him drag her along.

They finally reached the restaurant and sat down at a table. Sakura crossed her arms and Naruto laughed. The waitress took their orders and told them to wait about 7 minutes. While they were waiting she brought their drinks to them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Sasuke's house)

"Yeah my mom told me and Itachi to get take out tonight." Sasuke spoke into the phone.

"Where ya go'in?" A voice said lazily on the other end.

Sasuke watched Naruto dragging Sakura down the road and he was yelling "RAMEN, RAMEN HERE WE COME." Sasuke shook his head "I dunno, maybe the ramen restaurant." Sasuke replied walking down the stairs.

"The ramen restaurant?! But you never go there." The voice said a bit surprised.

"Once in awhile won't kill me, plus it's the closest restaurant around here." He smirked while watching Sakura. "I'll see you tomorrow Shikamaru." And with that he shut his phone and walked out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Back at the restaurant)

Sakura sipped her Dr. Pepper as Naruto colored the table mat. **(A/N: you know those place mats some restaurants have for little kids to color, well yeah that's what Naruto is coloring on.)** When the restaurant door opened Naruto shot his head up.

"HEY SASUKE! Haven't seen you in forever!" He shouted maybe a little too loud because the few people in there stared at him pissed off.

"Naruto shut up! We just seen… we just met him today." Sakura told her brother. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She asked turning towards him.

Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "Getting dinner, you?" He asked while sitting down next to her.

Sakura began spinning her straw around in her cup on the table. "Same."

Sasuke followed the straw with his eyes for two minutes before grabbing her hand to make her stop.

She jumped in surprise. "What?" She asked

It was starting to get annoying." He said simply.

Sakura laughed softly. "You get annoyed very easily don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said releasing her hand, and smiling slightly.

"Pick up order for Uchiha." A women's voice called out over the counter.

"Sasuke, you just got here how did they know what you wanted?" Naruto asked confused.

Sasuke stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "I called, dumb-ass." He said lazily. He then stuffed his phone back into his pocket and walked up to the counter. He grabbed a box with three cups of ramen in it. Then glanced back at Sakura. "Yo, want to walk home with me?" He asked her.

Naruto chuckled at this. "Sorry Sasuke but our mom has a certain rule, we stick together. That way I always know where Sakura is. Besides she hasn't even eaten yet."

"Naruto!" Sakura glowered.

Sasuke sat the box down on their table. "Naruto you have nothing to worry about, I mean we live right next door to each other. And there's three cups of ramen in here. One for my mother, me and Sakura." He explained.

"What about Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"Who cares, he can find his own dinner, and I think he left with his friends." Sasuke picked up the box, and started walking towards the door. "You coming or not?" He shot a glance back to Sakura.

"Ye…" Sakura started to say but was cut off by Naruto.

"Your not walking out that door, I promised mom." He said fiercely.

Sakura motioned for Sasuke to leave. "Fine Naruto, ooh look here comes our ramen!" She pointed behind Naruto. And he swung his head around to look where Sakura had been pointing.

"SUCKER!" She yelled as she tore out the door after Sasuke.

Naruto smacked his forehead, "I can't believe I fell for that!" When he removed his hand he seen the waitress set down his ramen in front of him that he ordered 6 minutes ago. "SWEET!" He yelled and engorged the noodles. 'I'll let her go just this once,' As he thought about the previous events with his sister.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura soon caught up to Sasuke and they walked back to their houses as the sun started setting. (and they made fun of Naruto -lol-) When they reached Sasuke's house he handed her one of the cups. "That's yours. Good luck for tomorrow."

Sakura grabbed the cup from him, "What do you mean good luck?" She asked confused.

"Well you guys are new, people are gonna take advantage of that. Good night Sakura." He smiled warmly and went inside.

Sakura watched the door shut then ran to her house. She ate her ramen and waited for Naruto to get home.

About 15minutes later Naruto walked in. He found Sakura sitting on the couch watching TV.

"That was a bold move Sakura." He said and sat down. "For that I get the controller." He giggled.

Sakura glanced over at him and smiled. "Sure I was done anyway." She tossed the controller to him and went upstairs.

When Sakura reached her room she made sure her alarm was set for the morning, and walked over to her window to close the curtains. Before she could she was distracted by two onyx eyes staring at her. She smirked and waved at him after 5 seconds he returned the wave. As soon as he did she closed the curtains, and fell into her bed. "Good night Sasuke."

**AWW so CUTE! LOL so how do you guys like chapter 3? I made this one longer at least! ;P well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep now. Please read and review! Later **


	4. monday mornings

**New Places New Faces**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

**Thanks to:**

**- team THEFT (jazz)**

**- cherryblossom429**

**- lito-pink Chihuahua**

**- veronica**

**- XXXnightcrawlerXXX**

**- abriel**

**- akemi akira**

**For the reviews!**

**Recap:** When Sakura reached her room she made sure her alarm was set for the morning, and walked to her window to close the curtains. Before she could she was distracted by two onyx eyes staring at her. She smirked and waved at him. After five seconds he returned the wave as soon as he did she closed the curtains and fell into her bed. "Goodnight Sasuke."

_Hi sorry for the wait here's chapter 4, enjoy!!_

**Chapter 4**

Monday mornings

_Beep beep beep beeeep crash beeeeep- _"ouch!"

Sakura threw her alarm clock at what she thought was the wall. But when she opened her eyes she saw glass lying on the floor and there was a huge shattered hole in her window.

"Shit, not again." Sakura whined angrily. She walked over to the window being careful not to step on the glass.

Sasuke had opened his window to see what the commotion was. He looked across at Sakura's window to reveal a large hole in it and Sakura slowly approaching it. He stared bewildered at her.

"Sakura, did you do that?" Sasuke asked pointing at the window.

Sakura started blushing lightly. "Umm, yeah.." She said rubbing her arm.

"With what?" Sasuke asked a little concerned.

"Uh, my alarm clock…" She replied tilting her head down and quickly covered her mouth with her right hand.

Sasuke reacting to her actions also looked down and then burst out in laughter. "Sakura… you .. He he he knocked out my brother.. With a…he he he.. With an ALARM CLOCK! Haha ahahaha!" Sasuke was rolling on the ground gasping for air and his face was beat red from laughing so hard.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke" Sakura said between the gaps of her fingers that covered her mouth.

After Sasuke learned how to breath again he stood up and stared at his brother out cold on the ground. "Sorry, what do you mean? This is great! Seriously don't worry about it. I'll help you put a new window in after school… if you help me first that is." Sasuke smirked, this would work out better than he thought.

Sakura looked up from the unconscious Itachi to a grinning Sasuke. She looked around at the window there was no way to fix the window itself. She would have to put in a new window all together, and she couldn't do that by herself. 'There is no way mom or Naruto can find out about this' She thought. "Fine name your price." Sakura glared at him waiting for a response.

"Its not really a price it's just a …. favor. I'll tell you at school. See ya, and by the way you might need a new alarm clock." He laughed and disappeared into his room.

Sakura peered at the unconscious guy again. 'Poor Itachi' She thought. "At least my window is in the back of the house so mom shouldn't see it." She sighed in relief. " I probably should get ready, I wonder if Naru.." Before she could finish her sentence there was frantic knocking on her door.

"Sakura, Sakura are you okay?? I heard a loud crash,.. Sakura!?"

"Yeah Naruto I'm fine I just… um I just.. are you ready for school ?" Sakura hurriedly changed the subject.

"But Sakura, ... OH MY GOD, NOO.. how long do I have to get ready??" Naruto screamed through the door.

Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead. Thank god for Naruto's short memory span. "Twenty minutes." She answered back. And with that he stampeded back to he's room.

"If I hurry I can get to the bathroom first." She thought and sprung out her door. She started running down the hallway.

The bathroom was at the opposite end of the hallway of her room, unfortunately Naruto's bedroom was the divider. Sakura was a little less than halfway when Naruto's door opened. He glanced down the hall and seen Sakura running his way. He smiled knowing where she was running to and he took off towards the bathroom.

Sakura became angered. "Hell no Naruto! I deserve that that bathroom more than you!" She yelled at him. 'Time to pick up the pace' She thought and sped up so that she was next to Naruto. It was a mad dash to the bathroom. They were neck and neck and then suddenly someone pulled ahead. The door slammed in Sakura's face, and running water could be heard from the shower. "God dammit Naruto get your ass out of the damn bathroom! I'm fucking serious!"

Sakura screamed for about seven minutes before Naruto cracked the door open. Hot air fell out of the bathroom and steam hit Sakura's face " Hey Sakura," He said just above a whisper with a pleading voice. "If I …" He started to say but Sakura interrupted him.

"Get out now!" She said in a deadly tone.. "

" Okay ok, just please don't kill me." Naruto stepped out with a towel around his body and clothes in hand.

Sakura eagerly walked in the bathroom and stripped her pajamas off and stepped in the shower. She flipped on the water and almost screamed bloody murder. "narrruutooo your dead!!" If braking her window with her alarm clock didn't wake her up, the ice cold water did.

She hurriedly washed her hair and body then jumped out as fast a she could. She shivered all the way back to her room. On her way she passed Naruto's door, he had a note on it. It read 'Naruto no longer lives here.' Sakura grinned. She ran back to her room and grabbed a sheet of paper, a pen, and a piece of tape. On the paper she wrote, 'Our dear beloved Naruto, gone without a trace all because he hogged the hot water from his sister; Naruto: 1990 to 2008 R.I.P. She grinned evilly and went back to her room.

(Nine minutes left.) Sakura looked outside now that she had no window she could feel the cool morning air. The sun was begging to rise and there were only a few clouds" It should be a nice day" She concluded.

She went to her closet and grabbed a black faded mini skirt and a chain belt that was hung loosely through the belt loops. Her light blue shirt stopped right before her belly button which had an icy blue crystal in it. After she brushed her hair straight she slipped on black flip flops, and walked out the door.

She walked back to Naruto's door and knocked on it. "Naruto lets go we're gonna be late." She said sweetly.

On the other side of the door Sakura heard a squeaky voice that answered her. "Sorry there's no one named Naruto in here. Do you have the right room?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, and pushed the door open. she didn't see Naruto, but she did see an abnormal gigantic lump underneath the blankets on his bed. She walked over to it grinning, and pulled the blankets off the object, but it wasn't Naruto. It was just more blankets and pillows.

"Ha ha ha see ya later Sakor!" **(A/N: its suppose to sound like sucker, I know I'm weird lol) **

"**Naruto you idiot. Do you even know the way to school?" Sakura yelled playfully at Naruto. **

"**Yep, mom gave me a map last night." Naruto shouted back, and ran out the door. **

**Sakura walked over to his window and seen him jog down the street with a paper in his hand, and a piece of bread in his mouth. She also saw a familiar black haired teen wearing black jeans, and a white t-shirt starting his silver Porsche. **

**She quickly lifted the window and yelled out. " Hey Sasuke, can I hitch a ride?!" **

**Sasuke's eyes shot up to see Sakura halfway hanging out of what looked like Naruto's bedroom window. Sasuke leaned against his car and smirked. "Sure Sakura, just make sure you don't break that window too" He joked. **

**Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and slammed the window shut. **

**Sasuke watched Sakura exit the house and walk over to his car. Sasuke grinned once more, and got back into his car. Sakura jumped in the passenger side. **

**When she shut the door he threw the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway . As soon as the front tires hit the street he switched it into first gear and spun the back tires leaving a huge cloud of smoke behind them. **

**Sakura just shook her head, "Was that really necessary?" **

**Sasuke glanced at her with a look on his face that seemed to say "Duh, of course." **

**Skura rolled her eyes, 'Boys' She thought. **

**In less than 30 seconds they came to crosswalk Sakura saw her brother standing there waiting to cross. He wore faded light blue jeans and a dark green shirt . **

"**Should I stop?" Sasuke asked when he seen Naruto. **

"**Tch no" Sakura said aggravated **

"**Hn.. Alright" Sasuke said and sped back up zooming past Naruto at 85mph. **

**Sakura laughed and gave Naruto 'the finger' as they passed him. Naruto just looked at the car in surprise. **

**Two minutes later they arrived at school as Sasuke parked at the side of the building several people jumped on his car. Then the car was surrounded by screaming girls. "Friends," Sasuke said pointing to the people on the hood of his car. "The rest are fan girls." He finished. **

"**Ohh" Sakura said silently. "I care why?" She asked about to get out of the car but before she could he pulled her back to the seat.**

"**Remember that favor I asked for?" Sasuke smirked . **

"**Um.. yeah" Sakura hesitated.**

"**I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend, just for a couple weeks" He winked at her. "If you do this for me, I'll help you with your problems, deal?" Sasuke asked again. **

"**Umm.. I don't know." Sakura finally said. Sasuke gave her irresistible puppy dog eyes and Sakura thought about it for a second then said "I guess, I mean it could be fun." **

"**Cool" Sasuke replied. "Just follow my lead." He said lowly. **

" **Hold on Sasuke, you don't know me very well so I'll excuse this. I don't follow anyone." Sakura blurted out. **

**Sasuke let out a laugh. "Don't push your luck remember this is your first day here." **

**Sakura also laughed, and then laughed harder when his friends pounded on the windows for him to come out. **

"**Hn , lets make this convincing. "Sasuke said turning from his friends to Sakura again. 'Well this might be awkward, but who cares she's hot." Sasuke thought. **

**And they both stepped out of the car. As soon as they did Sasuke was engulfed by all the fan girls. **

"**Hey bitches, back off!" Sakura yelled walking over to Sasuke. 'Hmm was that too harsh, I mean I am new here.' She thought to herself while walking. She watched Sasuke's frown turn into a smile. 'Then again he is really cute and if he was really my boyfriend that is how I would react, and plus he did want me to make it convincing' She reached him, and draped her arm around his waist as he did the same around her neck.**

**His friends just stared at him and the fan girls became enraged. "Who the hell are you?" They all screamed at Sakura, flames in their eyes. **

**She closed her eyes and smirked. "None ya." She said calmly. **

**Sasuke smirked. "My girlfriend, bye girls." He waved at them saying the last part. The girls all walked inside the school mumbling and cursing. **

**His friends still stared at him. **

"**You have a girlfriend?!" A boy with long brown hair in a low ponytail, and white eyes asked in disbelief.**

**Sasuke and Sakura released each other and he half frowned.. "No, she's my new neighbor, Sakura. We made a deal this morning. Don't worry about it , just play along." He said walking towards the front of the school. **

"**Sasuke, are you gonna introduce me?" Sakura said tugging at his sleeve. **

"**Uh, as I just said this is Sakura." This caused everyone to look at the black haired girl.**

"**That is Neji, and his cousin Hinta." Sasuke pointed at the boy with long brown hair and white eyes. Next to him was a girl with short dark purplish hair, and she also had white eyes. **

"**Hey cutie." Neji said. **

"**Hello there" Hinta said shyly.**

"**hi" Sakura waved with a smile.**

"**Over there is Kiba, and Shikamaru." He then pointed to two other boys. Kiba had short brown messy hair, and painted red triangles on his face. In his arms he held a white dog with grey ears.**

"**Aww what a cute puppy!" Sakura squealed, and started to pet him.**

"**His name is Akumaru." Kiba grinned, but then quickly frowned when Sakura no longer showed interest in him but loved his dog. 'Why does he always get all the attention?! I should start leaving him at home." Kiba thought. Akumaru must have sensed this because he started to growl at him. Sakura giggled. **

**Neji smirked. "Jelous Kiba?" **

"**Shut up!" Kiba shouted back at him. **

**Sakura looked to the other boy named Shikamaru. He was currently staring up. Sakura walked over to him and looked up. There was nothing in the sky. She looked back at everyone. They were all currently staring her. " I don't get it." She said and then waved a hand in his face. "Hello, Shikamaru?" He glanced down at her. **

"**What?" He said. **

"**Umm what were you staring at?" She asked confused.**

"**The clouds" He said simply.**

"**Oh okay?!" Sakura said concluding he was just a little strange.**

"**Hey who is the new girl?" Two girls walking up to them asked. **

"**Oh yeah and that's Ino and Tenten." Sasuke said their names pointing at them. Sakura greeted them. **

**Ino had long blonde hair in a high ponytail, and Tenten had brown hair wrapped in two buns on her head. After everyone was introduced, Sakura repeated that she was Sasukes's neighbor and they all talked for about five minutes when Sakura noticed Naruto walking towards them. **

"**Looks like you made some new friends Sakura." Naruto said. **

"**Yep! Everyone this is my brother Naruto."**

**Sasuke elbowed Kiba, "him" He whispered so that only Kiba could hear it. **

**They all introduced themselves again. after that they heard the bell ring and walked inside because the bell already rang the hallways were empty. Naruto and Sakura observed the building. It was a simple school building complete with classrooms, lockers, bathrooms, drinking fountains and teachers. **

"**Oh great teachers" The group moaned. **

"**I think all of you should be getting into homeroom right now!" One of the teachers yelled down the hallway. **

**The group quickly walked to a room down the hall. "Naruto, Sakura this is homeroom." Sasuke said and they all entered.**

**hey guys, so sorry for the long wait. hopefully this long chapter makes up for it! i'll update as soon as possible! buh bye 4 now!! ;)**


	5. new students need to go to the office

**New Faces New Places**

**DISCLAIMER: GUESS WHAT! - I STILL DO NOT OWN ANYTHING - AND NEVER WILL!**

**Thanks to:**

**- team THEFT (jazz)**

**- cherryblossom429**

**- lito-pink Chihuahua**

**- veronica**

**- XXXnightcrawlerXXX**

**- abriel**

**- akemi akira**

**For the reviews!**

**Recap:**

They all introduced themselves again. after that they heard the bell ring and walked inside because the bell already rang the hallways were empty. Naruto and Sakura observed the building. It was a simple school building complete with classrooms, lockers, bathrooms, drinking fountains and teachers.

"Oh great teachers" The group moaned.

"I think all of you should be getting into homeroom right now!" One of the teachers yelled down the hallway.

The group quickly walked to a room down the hall. "Naruto, Sakura this is homeroom." Sasuke said and they all entered.

**Chapter 5**

**New Students Need To Go To The Office**

Just before they entered the room Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura saw about fifteen kids talking in the room. She had noticed how they were paired off into three groups.

Geeks/nerds were in the front row, they all wore some type of suit and kept their hair maybe a little too tidy.

The second row had all the preps their attitude was snobby. They all wore the latest fashions, and had gold earrings and rings. Their hair was neat and tidy.

The third raw there was all the punk/emo/gothic kids. They all wore some type of black clothing with black hair . Their clothing had chains and rock bands on them.

And the last row had ten empty seats in it. Sasuke walked Sakura (Naruto followed) up to the teachers desk the teacher currently reading a book glanced up .

"Sasuke this is a first, I cant say I've ever seen you this close to my desk" He grinned and looked back to his book/

"Kakashi, we have two new students."

The teacher looked up again "I guess we do don't we.." He put his book down and handed sakura and Naruto a slip of paper "It's a pass to go down to the office and get your schedules . you shouldn't get lost their will be signs in the halls."

Sasuke butt in. "Yeah I'll go with them to make sure they don't get lost." He smirked.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever if you must go but if anyone asks you didn't come from my room." he finished picking his book back up

Sasuked grinned again and turned to his friends. He mouthed to them to find seats and he would be back . He quickly ran out the door with Sakura. Naruto following close behind as soon as they reached the office Sasuke left them. "Just tell her our new here and show her the slip Kakashi gave you. He yelled back to them as he ran down the hallway.

Sakura looked back at Naruto. "Where's he going?" Sakura asked Naruto just shrugged.

They stood there for about two seconds and entered the office inside was an older women with long blonde hair in low pigtails. They walked up to her and introduced themselves. They told her what Sasuke had told them to say. And with that she handed them their schedules.

As they left the office Sasuke met back up with them.

" Where did you go?" Sakura asked.

"Just getting everything ready for this afternoon." He replied.

"What's happening this afternoon?" Naruto spoke up.

"You guys will find out, you're the ones who will be doing it anyway" Sasuke smirked at their confused faces. " Hn.. It's a once in a life time deal."

Now the siblings were extremely confused. "What do you mean?" They asked at the same time.

Sasuke started to laugh "it's called pulling a prank on the principal! Do you get it now?!" He said.

Sakura started giggling, "You still play pranks on teachers?"

Sasuke frowned, " Yeah, why not it passes time."

Naruto looked at them. "Sorry Sasuke but we aren't that low, and plus we cant afford to get into troub…"

Sakura cut Naruto off before he could finish. "I'm in!"

Sasuke smirked, "So what were you saying Naruto?"

"Fine" Naruto said defeated.

They all laughed and went back to their homeroom.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(at lunch)

Sasuke walked in with fan girls surrounding him. From what Naruto could see he looked very pissed off. But when he spotted all of his friends he smiled and walked over. Sasuke walked right past his friends and walked up behind a girl with black hair. When he wrapped his arms around sakura Naruto felt a jolt of anger rush through him but he let it go when he seen his sister laughing, it was a rare thing these days for her to laugh.

Sasuke and Sakura walked back over to his friends. They all sat down at a table in the overly crowded lunchroom. By now the fan girls got the message that they stay away from Sasuke when he was with Sakura. They sat next to each other and Sasuke grabbed sakuras chair and pulled her closer to him.

" The plan is going to go into action in about five minutes." He said grinning at everyone.

"Why five minutes?" Sakura asked him while leaning on his side.

"Because that's when our guest of honor is showing up!" Kiba blurted out.

"Oh" sakura said and watched everyone around her.

**hey i'm so sorry this chapter is short and crappy! i've been so busy! i promise the next chapter will be longer and better. cya**


	6. Food Fight

**New Faces New Places**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL NOT OWNING ANYTHING! (Naruto or Papa Roach)**

**Thanks to:**

**- team THEFT (jazz)**

**- cherryblossom429**

**- lito-pink Chihuahua**

**- veronica**

**- XXXnightcrawlerXXX**

**- abriel**

**- akemi akira**

**- boosh16**

**- Chinookchick**

**For the reviews!**

**RECAP: **They sat next to each other and Sasuke grabbed Sakura's chair and pulled her closer to him.

"The plan is going to go into action in about five minutes." He said grinning.

"Why five minutes?" Sakura asked him while leaning on his side.

Because that's when our guest of honor is showing up!" Kiba blurted out.

"Oh" Sakura said and watched everyone around her.

**Chapter 6**

**Food Fight!**

Sakura noticed none of her new friends had touched their lunches.

"Is the food poisoned or something?" She asked making them smirk.

Naruto was almost done with his. He was in the middle of chewing when what Sakura had said registered in his mind. "WHAT! THIS IS POISENED?!" he yelled then started spitting out all the food in his mouth.

Sakura hit his forehead. "Naruto, its not really poisoned I was trying to figure out why they haven't ate their food yet." She said trying to keep her cool.

Naruto stopped spitting his food out. " Oh, okay!" He grinned and then proceeded to stuff his face.

Sakura glared, and everyone else laughed.

" One minute left." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke nodded and put mashed potatoes in his plastic spoon.

Sakura grinned 'So that's what they're up to.' She thought, and loaded her spoon with peas.

15, 14, 13, 12, 11

Sasuke flung the mashed potatoes at Naruto, who was happily eating.

Naruto quickly responded, he grabbed a handful of his mashed potatoes and lunged it at Sasuke.

8, 7.

Sasuke moved causing it to hit the guy behind him.

" Hey what the hell" The guy yelled. He turned around and seen Naruto trying to hide his mashed potatoed hand. "You little twit" He screamed out and threw his whole lunch tray at Naruto's head.

5, 4.

Naruto quickly ducked, and the tray hit two people behind him.

3,2,1.

Kiba stood up and yelled those magic words "FOOD FIGHT!!" Immediately after he said that food started flying and the principal entered right on time.

" What is the meaning of this?!" She yelled out watching everyone throw food .

Sasuke seen Sakura with a spoon full of peas. He grabbed her hand with the spoon and aimed it…. directly at the principal…

Sakura gasped but then started laughing hysterically. The peas had hit the principal square on the forehead and exploded their green substance across her face. Luckily she didn't see who threw them. As soon as everyone realized the principal was hit there was complete silence. "I want to know who started this! NOW!" She said it in a stale deadly tone.

Still silence.

"I will find out sooner or later, so why not tell me sooner?" The principal glared at Sasuke and his group. Then at the trembling Naruto. "Just wait Sasuke, I'll catch you one of these days…...trouble makers" She directed her glare at Sasuke's group when she said that last part.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead along with some of the gravy, potatoes, chunks of bread, and chocolate milk. Everyone was covered from head to toe with food.

Tenten, Ino, and Hinta grabbed Sakura away from Sasuke and they all walked to the restroom to get cleaned up. While the guys also cleaned up in the boys restroom.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(In the girls restroom)**

Ino giggled. "So you and Sasuke, are you guys a couple now?"

Sakura started washing her hair in the sink. "Um m no not really , I'm just his helping him with his fan girl problem." She said pulling her hair out of the sink and started to blow dry it using the hand dryers.

"You guys should hook up for real, you make such a cute couple!" Ino squealed. Tenten and Hinta nodded agreeing with Ino.

Tenten cut in. "So how does it feel to make peas meet your principals face?!" She asked like she was an interviewer on a television show.

"Well I must say it feels pretty good but I couldn't have done it without …."

The principal entered the bathroom. "Girls," She acknowledged them and started rinsing her face off. The girls did everything in their power to stop themselves from laughing. The principal scrubbed her face, then wiped the water off with a paper towel. "So you are the girls that hang out with sasuke's group?" She asked right before they were about to slip out the door.

"Yes." They answered at the same time.

"And you are the new girl?" She asked walking over to Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. As they turned again to exit the bathroom Sakura heard a familiar song,

coming from her cell phone located in her pocket.

' I feel so irrational

So confrontational

To tell the truth I am

Getting away with murder

It isn't possible

To never tell the truth

But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

Getting away, getting away, …'

Sakura hurriedly fumbled for her phone and glanced at the caller, "Mom?" She pulled it open and shut it quickly turning it off. She turned and grinned innocently at the principal. She grabbed the other girls who just stared at her then to the furious principal. Then started to open the door…..

"You, girl… STOP!!" The principal yelled after Sakura. "Students are not allowed to have cell phones in school!

Sakura turned back to the principal. "I'm so sorry my mother just called and she would never call my cell if it weren't an emergency." She pleaded.

"What's your name?"

"Sakura," She trembled.

"Sakura, come with me. You three girls get to class."

The girls turned to Sakura apologetically and tore out of the bathroom.

The principal grabbed Sakura's wrist. "Lets see how important that call was." She said looking down at Sakura.

They walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the main office. In the main office was another door with a gold plate on it that read 'Principal' on it. They walked inside of it. Sakura sat on a chair that was placed in front of a desk filled with papers and folders. Also on the desk was another gold plated sign that said 'Principal Tsunade.' All right hand over the cell phone. Sakura did as she was told and put the phone on the desk . Tsunade grabbed the phone and placed it in her desk. "You can have this back at the end of the week. You said your mom was the caller?"

"Yeah," Sakura answered

Tsunade pushed her desk phone over to Sakura. "Why don't you call her back?"

Sakura nodded . As she dialed her number she spoke again. "I assure you my mom would never call me unless it was an emergency.

"Right" Tsunade responded she put the phone on speaker so that she could hear the conversation.

"Hello…." Sakura's mom answered

"Hey mom its Sakura"

"Oh hi darling,… why did you hang up on me?"

"Oh yeah, that's why I was calling .. To see what you wanted."

"Well I wanted to se how your first day was going." Her mom said excited.

Sakura fell to the floor. "That's it, you wanted to know what my first day was like? Sakura said pulling herself back up into the chair.

"Yeah!"

"Mom your going to get me into trouble, I'll tell you about it later… when I am at home! She said frustrated and hung up.

Ms. Tsunade I'm so sorry ! I thought for sure it would be something important!

"Ok, ok because you are new, and because it was your mom and not a friend, I'll let you off with a warning this time."

Sakura bowed and ran out the door "Thank you Ms. Tsunade, thank you" She yelled.

Tsunade simply watched the girl flee from her office and smiled 'This might be an exciting school year' She smiled and grabbed the cell phone from her desk and began pushing buttons.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(During the 3 classes after lunch Sakura doesn't see any of her friends so they meet up after school)

As Sakura existed the building she saw Ino and Tenten. "Hey guys wait up!" She shouted causing them to turn in her direction. When they seen it was her they ran up to meet her.

"Sakura, your alive!" They both squealed.

"Yeah but I lost my cell phone for a week" She frowned.

"C'mon Sakura, Sasuke is probably worried about you" Tenten joked.

"Ok, but where's my no brained big headed brother?" Sakura giggled

"Probably with the rest of the guys" Ino spoke and twirled her finger in her hair.

They all laughed and walked down to the parking lot.

Sakura saw Sasuke leaning against his car. Naruto and Kiba were sitting on the hood. Shikamaru was sitting at the side of it (still staring up at the sky) and Neji and Hinta were standing at the side as well. Hinta was almost next to Naruto. He started talking to her and she started blushing staring at the ground.

Sasuke saw Sakura and grinned.

"Well then it's settled , this Saturday we'll meet at my house." He said and pushed himself from his car. Sakura cocked her head. "Meet at your house?" She repeated.

Ino turned around to Sakura, "yeah every other weekend we meet up and just.. Hang out."

Sakura smiled "Cool"

Soo Sakura got in trouble with the principal after lunch today…" Tenten smiled evilly.

Sasuke choked on his gum that he had been chewing. "What?! She found out?"

This caused the girls to laugh.

Sakura walked up to him and ruffled his hair. "No silly , she happened to be in the same bathroom and my cell phone ran.

Naruto perked his head up. "Who called you?" He asked

Sakura smirked at her brothers protectiveness. "Relax it was just mom, she wanted to know how school was."

"Oh" Naruto smiled.

Sakura, Naruto, get in if you want a ride." Sasuke said getting into his car.

Everyone exchanged goodbyes. And soon after they were on their way home. Before they knew it they were pulling into Sasuke's driveway

Naruto got out and walked over to the house next door. Sakura turned to Sasuke. "So when are we putting in the new window?" She asked

"Soon." He replied and walked inside his house.

Sakura sighed and walked to a certain spot behind her house. She looked up to the widow, it was still broken she glanced to the glass in the grass. I better pick this up … then she realized Itachi wasn't there and neither was her alarm clock. Hmm I wonder, she walked back around to the front of the house. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Sasuke answered. "What ?" He asked. "Hey Sasuke, I was wondering if you knew where Itachi is?" She asked while peeking behind Sasuke.

"Hn, he's fine don't worry about him. Um did you want to come in?" He asked now fully aware that she was looking past him into the house.

Yeah, I guess. She said grinning and pushing past him.

He watched her walk in and grinned

**hey guys sorry for the late update. here's ch. 6 read and review, if u have ideas for this story i'd like to hear them. :) until next time cya**


	7. my neighbors house

**New Faces New Places**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL NOT OWNING ANYTHING, STILL WISHING I DID!**

**Thanks to:**

- team THEFT (jazz)

- cherryblossom429

- lito-pink Chihuahua

- veronica

- XXXnightcrawlerXXX

- abriel

- akemi akira

- boosh16

- Chinookchick

- KoolBurnette06

- crazyfrogsasusaku

**For the reviews!**

**RECAP:** "Hn, he's fine don't worry about him. Um did you want to come in?" He asked now fully aware that she was looking past him into the house.

Yeah, I guess. She said grinning and pushing past him.

He watched her walk in and grinned.

**Chapter 7**

**My Neighbor's House **

Sakura heard loud music coming from the living room. She gasped silently when she saw Itachi and his friends sitting on the couch smoking what smelled like pot.

Sasuke walked next to her. "I told you he was fine." He frowned and started to walk back to the kitchen but Sakura started to walk further into the living room. Sasuke smacked his forehead and whispered "No Sakura…." But it was too late Itachi had already saw her.

"Hey if it isn't Sakura, my new beautiful neighbor." He said smiling causing his friends to turn and stare at her.

She lightly blushed, "Thanks Itachi, um how is your head?"

He rubbed his head. "Its all good now…." He said smiling.

"So can I ask you what you were doing outside my house at 6 in the morning?"

She started walking closer to him and then sat down on the couch. Sasuke started fuming when Itachi wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I was just retuning home from a party. I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." He stated taking another hit off his cigarette/ bong, whatever it was, and pulled her closer.

"So where's my alarm clock?" She asked still looking around the house then her eyes landed on Sasuke. He looked extremely upset but he was trying to hide it. She smiled evilly to herself. 'He's so jealous' She thought.

Itachi laughed, "It was junk so I threw it away…. But then I thought I'd save it as a souvenir." He grinned "Its in my room, I can take you upstairs to get it if you really want it." Itachi leaned in closer to her lips.

Sasuke had enough of this, he grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her practically off of his brothers lap. "I'll show her where it's at." He said angrily.

This caused Sakura to giggle, and Itachi to smirk. His friends also more then half out of it chuckled. Sasuke just brushed it off and pulled Sakura up the stairs with him.

Itachi yelled out "We all love you Sasuke so be…. HAPPY." He squealed the last part like a little girl who had way too much sugar. Then one of his friends with blonde hair in a ponytail laughed so hard he fell off the couch, which caused the other two to also laugh hysterically. (but they didn't fall)

One with blue skin closed his eyes and screamed out "Be a clown not a frown." When he opened his eyes everyone stared at him with a 'WTF' look. He just shrugged and they all went back to their smoking.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(Upstairs)**

Sasuke pushed open the door. The house set up was similar to hers. She stood in the hallway while Sasuke ventured into Itachi's dark room. 'Whoa that room was like pitch black' Sakura thought. She heard Sasuke stumble on something and fall. After he cursed, she ran in ( not thinking) and tripped over something on the floor. (guess what broke her fall?)…. yep Sasuke!) It was kinda an awkward position. Sakura was on top of Sasuke and their faces were millimeters from each other…………

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(meanwhile next door….)**

Naruto started talking to his mom who was seated in the kitchen. She was currently sipping tea. After about ten minutes he noticed something was missing… someone.

"Hey mom, did you see Sakura come in?"

"No I didn't sweetie." She said in between sips.

He ran back outside. She wasn't there but he saw her book bag laying next to the front door of Sasuke's house. Naruto clenched his fist. He walked back to his house and pulled out a phone book. He dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Yello.." A voice answered.

"Itachi, right?" Naruto asked.

Itachi looked at the phone "Who the hell is this?!" He yelled into the phone.

"Your neighbor Naruto, now listen…"

Itachi cut him off "Oh no not the ramen kid, look ramen sucks!" He yelled irritated, and hung up the phone.

Naruto thought for a minute, "Maybe I should have just knocked on the door instead of calling them." He said. While again walking next door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**( back to the dark room)**

Sakura hovered over Sasuke, he couldn't take it anymore he pushed his head up slightly and closed the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closing and deepening the kiss.

Before she knew it she was on the floor and now Sasuke was on top but her held himself up so he didn't hurt her. Sasuke pulled away and grinned. Sakura couldn't stop blushing. It was still pitch black so Sasuke couldn't tell. She was thankful for that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(with Naruto)**

He started banging on the front door. Itachi opened the door wide, and then quickly slammed it back in Naruto's face. Naruto could hear a bunch of laughter on the other side of the door. He glanced over to the open window next to the door. He grinned, and then started climbing in it.

After he clumsily fell in through the window he stood up proud of himself, but then noticed someone familiar approach him. Itachi stood in front of him shaking his head. "Why are you trying to break in my house?" He asked.

Naruto frowned "I'm not trying to break in I'm trying to find my sister!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi chuckled "Oh the cutie is upstairs, she was down here but my little brother took her away."

Naruto gritted his teeth, and started to run for the stairs but Itachi grabbed him by the back of his shirt and raised him up from the ground. His three friends now surrounded them.

Naruto gulped. "Ok Itachi I'll see myself out the door, just let my sister know….um.. That … dinner, yeah dinner is ready." He stumbled on his words.

Itachi and his friends laughed, "Fair enough Naruto." He dropped Naruto on the floor and watched him scramble to the door, and run back to his house. Itachi and his friends finally stop laughing, then he yelled up the stairs "Yo Sakura,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**( upstairs)**

Sakura jumped up, knocking Sasuke off of her when she heard her name called. She smoothed down her hair, and pushed the wrinkles out of her clothes. Then helped Sasuke up they both walked over to the stairs and stared down at a laughing Itachi.

"What Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"Your brother stopped by, I guess your dinner is ready."

Behind Sakura, Sasuke was twirling her hair in his fingers.

Sakura cursed inwardly Naruto was gonna kill her. She turned around to Sasuke. "Sorry but I really should leave, you know how Naruto can be." Sasuke nodded.

As Sakura turned, and ran down the stairs Sasuke licked his lips. "Strawberry banana." he whispered and grinned. "My favorite."

Itachi glanced back up to Sasuke after escorting Sakura out. "Have fun?" He asked.

Sasuke glared at him then smirked "yeah" He said then walked back to his room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura grabbed her bag, and ran inside her house. "Sorry I am late, I didn't understand my homework, and Sasuke offered to help" She told her mom.

"Oh that's okay honey, what subject where you having trouble in?" Her mom asked stirring a spoon in a metal pot on the stove.

Sakura turned back to her mom "Chemistry" She said simply.

Her mom nodded and Sakura ran up the stairs only to be greeted by Naruto. She glared at him. "Dinner is not ready." She hissed.

"And you do not have a class called chemistry" He shot back.

"Naruto … grow up" She whispered, and slipped into her room.

Naruto also walked to his room but on the way he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a different number. On the other line an older women's voice answered.

"Konaha High School, Principal Tsunade speaking…"

Naruto grinned widely "Miss Tsunade, I know who started the food fight earlier today."

Tsunade was speechless. A student never in her time of teaching turned in another student.

"I wish to remain anonymous." Naruto spoke after ten seconds of silence.

Tsunade snapped out of her trance. "Of course now tell me the full name of the person please,"

Nauto grinned again and glanced out his window "Sasuke Uchiha"

Hey guys I'm really sorry for the late update, I've been so busy lately. Well anyway I dedicate this chapter to **jazz **because she gave me the idea to make Naruto get sasuke in trouble. In the next chapter something will happen to get sakura in trouble too… also if u read my profile you'll see that I'm continuing the story 'no exceptions' for frozon inferno. I'm in the process of writing that so it'll be up soon. As for this story there's a lot more to come so read and review!! Until next time cya J


	8. the take down

**New Faces New Places**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL NOT OWNING ANYTHING, STILL WISHING I DID!**

**Thanks to:**

**- team THEFT (jazz)**

**- cherryblossom429**

**- lito-pink Chihuahua**

**- veronica**

**- XXXnightcrawlerXXX**

**- abriel**

**- akemi akira**

**- boosh16**

**- Chinookchick**

**- KoolBurnette06**

**- crazyfrogsasusaku**

**For the reviews!**

**RECAP: **"Konaha High School, Principal Tsunade speaking…"

Naruto grinned widely "Miss Tsunade, I know who started the food fight earlier today."

Tsunade was speechless. A student never in her time of teaching turned in another student.

"I wish to remain anonymous." Naruto spoke after ten seconds of silence.

Tsunade snapped out of her trance. "Of course now tell me the full name of the person please,"

Naruto grinned again and glanced out his window "Sasuke Uchiha"

**Chapter 8**

**The Take Down**

Tsunade smiled . I knew it she said under her breath. Do you know who flung the peas at me by any chance?

Naruto sighed "sadly no." Naruto smirked and hung the phone up. 'Lets see how good the great Uchiha is now' He laughed and cracked open his door. He crumpled the papers that were taped on it. Then walked back down stairs to the kitchen. "Hey mom did you call Sakura earlier?" He asked now lounging back in a chair.

"Yes I did, I wanted to see how her day was going." His mom answered cheerfully.

"Mom you cant do that, you know that she got her cell phone taken away for a week?!"

Naruto laughed.

"Oops…" was all his mom said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Uchiha's residents)

Ring…ring…

"Sasuke get the phone,"

…ring ..ring…

"no you get it Itachi!"

Ring …ring "ok ok lets play rock, paper, scissors.

The guy with red hair shook his head and grabbed the phone that was right in front of the arguing brothers. "..Hello" he said lazily. As he listened his eyes got bigger. Everyone stared at him. "Sasuke did what?" He said with a grin.

Right at that second Itachi smacked the back of his little brothers head and grabbed the phone out of his friends hand. Sasuke grabbed the back of his head and glared at Itachi. "Right, okay then do your worst Miss Tsunade." He laughed and hung the phone up "a food fight? Man that's classic!" Itachi laughed out loud.

The other guys chuckled and Sasuke just sat there. The only thought going through his head was who ratted him out?! Only one name came to his mind….Naruto….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(The Next Morning)

Sakura was soundly sleeping enjoying the cool morning breeze coming from her open window, (that was still broken) when something hard hit her on her forehead. She frantically jumped out or her bed to hear laughter from outside of her window.

She walked over to the window and saw none other than Sasuke rolling on his floor. He stopped immediately when he saw her pissed off face.

"What? …I had to do something to wake you up, … since you lost our alarm clock." He grinned.

"So you throw rocks at me?!" She yelled.

"No not rocks, hard candy." He laughed and held up a handful of candy.

Sakura blinked twice and then pulled her curtains over the window. This caused Sasuke to laugh even harder. Sakura could hear his laughter and decided to shut him up… she looked around the floor for the candy piece that he threw at her to wake her up. Instead of one she found four right by her bed. (her bed was right by the window.) she grinned evilly and opened her curtains again.

"Hey Sasuke!…." She sang causing him to look over to her. She aimed all four candies directly at his face…. Unfortunately for him they were all direct hits. He growled and shut his window. Sakura on the other hand smiled in victory and walked out of her bedroom and to the bathroom.

As she was walking down the hall she noticed that Naruto was still sleeping. 'at least I can take a hot shower today..' she thought.

Sakura started undressing once she was in the bathroom and stepped into the shower. She turned on the water and felt the warmth all over her skin. She was enjoying the water so much that she didn't notice the sound of the front door to their house open.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Downstairs)

Sasuke successfully snuck into his neighbors house. He quietly moved through the kitchen and heard the shower running. 'That has to be Sakura or Naruto in that shower. He mischievously thought to himself and searched for the bathroom that was located next to the kitchen. He knew how everything in this house worked cause it was exactly the same as his.

He switched on the light in the bathroom and tiptoed over to the toilet. "Now lets see… If I push this down." He whispered as he pushed on the toilet flusher thing (A/N: I have no idea what it is called but you should know what I mean….) "the result should be…." He trailed off hearing a girls sudden ear shattering scream. He smirked knowing it was Sakura screaming. "My work here is done.." He grinned walking back out the door and over to his house.

Sakura furiously wrapped a towel around her body and stormed down the hallway. She swung open Naruto's door just to find him snoring in his bed. "NARUTO!" She screamed making him jolt up. "Funny, very funny." she said angrily.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and stumbled out of his bed. "What Sakura…" he asked sleepily.

"Flushing the toilet downstairs to make my shower water turn to ice!" She yelled slamming his door shut. She continued down the hallway to her bedroom. But then stopped, 'wait a minute, Naruto was still sleeping, I mean he was snoring and it wasn't fake.' She thought for a second. 'Maybe mom… no she's already at work……sasuke!'

She stomped to her room and changed into a pair of white short shorts, and a red short tank top. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. And put on her black sandals. She quickly added her normal makeup. (black eyeliner and mascara) and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a bagel and walked out the door. She walked over to her oh so favorite neighbors house, and knocked on the door.

Sasuke opened the door. He had his tooth brush in his mouth and his hair was semi wet. He was wearing grey faded jeans, and a dark blue shirt. Sakura concluded he had just gotten out of the shower.

He looked her up and down and then smirked. "You look good. Ready to go?"

Sakura starred at him. "You are so.. So I don't know!" He smirked as she became frantic. "I want to know why you broke into my house to just simply flush the toilet!" She yelled pointing an accusing finger at him.

He frowned and put on a confused face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakura gritted her teeth and turned around. "Just know this Uchiha, you just started something that you can not finish." She spat out while walking back to her house.

Sasuke shut the door and started laughing hysterically. 'School should be interesting..' He thought to himself.

Hey guys I'm so so so so so sorry! Please forgive me! I kept forgetting to update and then when I finally remembered my computer messed up… so sorry!! And I'm also really sorry for the story being so short. I promise I will update soon and when I update I will make the chapter long! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Cya (soon)


	9. payback can be a bitch

**New Faces New Places**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL NOT OWNING ANYTHING!**

**Thanks to:**

**- team THEFT (jazz)**

**- cherryblossom429**

**- lito-pink Chihuahua**

**- veronica185**

**- XXXnightcrawlerXXX**

**- abriel**

**- Akemi Akira**

**- boosh16**

**- chinookchick**

**- KoolBurnette06**

**- crazyfrogsasusaku**

**- ****Hate is Unique**

- **xx-Chocolat-chama-xx**

**- oXo-yellow-rose-violinist-oXo**

**- sasusaku13636**

**- Bubbles2t**

**- sayaka uchiha**

**- ameryu**

**- TwiLight8D**

**- .**

**For the reviews!**

**RECAP: **_Sakura gritted her teeth and turned around. "Just know this Uchiha, you just started something that you can not finish." She spat out while walking back to her house. _

_Sasuke shut the door and started laughing hysterically. 'School should be interesting..' He thought to himself._

**Chapter nine:**

**Payback Can Be A Bitch**

Sakura stomped back to her house. She sat in the kitchen and started to think. 'I cant believe Sasuke did that! But that doesn't matter now… all that matters is that I get him back… big time..' an evil smile spread across her lips. She ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Naruto was finally in the bathroom getting ready for school. She ran over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Naruto.. Hey I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning, um can I barrow your cell phone for a minute?"

Yeah whatever its on my bed." she heard him faintly say through the door.

With that she ran back to his room and grabbed his phone. She hit the menu key and then went into the contacts. The very first number was the one she was looking for. She quickly wrote the number on a piece of paper, then threw his phone back on the bed. And walked back downstairs.

Once downstairs she folded the paper and stuffed it in her pocket. She heard Naruto exit the bathroom and called up to him. "Naruto, Sasuke's ready to leave are you comin or not?"

Naruto started to laugh and she heard him say yeah.

"Well hurry up!" She yelled back and left to go next door.

* * *

(outside at Sasuke's car.)

Sasuke was already waiting in his car when he noticed Sakura walking towards him.

He smirked when he saw her smiling face. 'She has to be up to something' He thought remembering what she had said to him minutes ago. If she declared war he had to watch himself. He wasn't sure how good she was at pranking but he still had to watch himself just in case.

Sakura jumped in and tried to give Sasuke a innocent smile but it turned into a semi evil smile. Sasuke just kept smirking.

"Naruto coming?" he asked turning on the car.

Sakura glanced at the house door. "He's taking way too long, just leave." She said shrugging her shoulders and waving her arms expressing herself.

Sasuke slouched in his seat, gripped the steering wheel and switched the car in gear.

As soon as the tires hit the street none other than Naruto opened the door of his house and suddenly realized the car zooming down the road was suppose to be his ride to school. "AWW MAN THEY ALWAYS DO THIS TO MEEE!" he yelled to no one in particular. "Well better start running…" He glanced at his watch… "OH NOOO SCHOOL STARTS IN TEN MINUTES!!" He yelled again and tore off in the direction of the school.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the school with five minutes to spare. Sakura jumped out of the car and started walking towards the school, before she could walk any further someone grabbed her hand and held her in place. She instantly turned and saw Sasuke standing there… smirking.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked her innocently, pulling her closer to him.

"Uh… I just wanted to….. get into the school before… um …before the bell rung?" She said just as innocently.

He was about to speak but the hordes of fan girls running and screaming in their direction made him shut up as he ran in the opposite direction towards the school building with Sakura tagging closely behind.

When they entered the school Sasuke led Sakura to their homeroom class. There they found the group of their friends talking and laughing. They also found most of the fan girls. Sasuke sighed "Hn can't get away from them no matter where I go.."

Sakura just smirked, this was gonna be the best prank ever. She quickly ran ahead of Sasuke and now faced the group.

After greeting everyone, she smiled at Ino, Tenten, and Hinta, and whispered follow me. They cocked an eyebrow but followed her nonetheless.

As she glided past sasuke he noticed a malicious glint in her eye. 'This cant be good' He thought to himself.

When the girls were halfway down the hallway, Sakura turned towards them, she evilly grinned again. "So I guess you guys want to know why I'm dragging you out of class right?" She began. The girls looked at her with interest in their eyes. "Well I came up with a plan to mess with Sasuke.

She paused to see their reactions. Tenten grinned. Ino's eyes widened slightly. And Hinta looked like she was going to faint.

"Anyway," She began. "Where's the copier in this school?" She asked walking through the halls. She knew they all wanted her to answer one question, 'Why?' She would defiantly answer it but she'd tell them later. For right now she needed to find the copier.

She glanced back at them. All three of them had confusion written all over their face. "Guys, I'll tell you the details later but right now I just need to know where the paper copier is." She said and waited for their answer.

They all pointed to a small room that Sakura was standing in front of.

Sakura mentally smacked her forehead, 'I could have found that' She thought and walked inside of it pulling out the small sheet of paper with the seven numbers written on it.

She pushed the paper on the copier and thought for a minute. How many of these was she going to make? "hmm… I'll make one hundred." She smiled evilly. Then punched in the number and pressed start.

The papers began flowing out. 'perfect' she thought.

Sakura whipped herself around to face the girls. "Ok, so your probably wondering why I'm doing this…" she paused again to raise the suspense.

Ino was about to burst she was dying to know what was going on. Tenten was still grinning, and Hinta still looked freaked out.

"Well this morning I was woke up by Sasuke throwing rocks at me…." Sakura paused again. "Well it was candy but it felt like rocks!" She exclaimed rubbing her head remembering the pain. "Then he got mad at me when I threw them back at him… and as revenge he broke into my house and flushed my toilet when I was in the shower!"

Tenten and Hinta sweat dropped anime style. And Ino looked like a kid who was told Santa Clause didn't exist.

"That's it?!" Ino shrieked. "I thought you, had something more juicy than that!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Anyway I wanted to get back at him by giving out his phone number to some of his fan girls!" She hurriedly said checking on the copy machine.

It was finally done. She grabbed the papers and handed twenty five to each of them. "So do you wanna help me or not?" She asked.

They all looked at her and nodded. "Good, pass these out to all the girls in his fan girl club."

Ino glanced from her hysterically laughing new friend to the freshly hot off the press papers that laid in her arms. "Um Sakura, how will we know what girls are in his fan club?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura momentarily ceased her laughing. She hadn't really thought of that. "Hmmm…"

She was about to go into deep thought when Tenten but in. "Um girls, isn't like, every girl in the school in his fan club?"

Suddenly Sakura began her fits of hysterical laughter again. The three girls backed away slowly and once they were outside in the hallway they took off in separate directions being sure to give the papers to any and all the girls they passed.

* * *

(with Sakura)

Sakura's laughter soon died when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She whipped her head around to find….. Dun Dun Dun…. SASUKE!

"Aha.. ha… ha" Sakura nervously laughed and held the papers to her chest in order to hide them from Sasuke….

Well that would have worked if he didn't grab them from her first.

"…." Sasuke stared at the papers. He saw printed upon the those papers was his… Dun Dun Dun…. Phone number.

'oh she's good, but I am better, I caught her! Time to rub it in her face.' He arrogantly smirked "…Well, well, well Sak, what do we have here? It looks like…. You got my phone number and printed off…." he paused and flopped through the pages.

The arrogant smirk still played on his lips. "Only about twenty five? Now Sak you know there are so many other people who would love to get my number, So. Many. More. Than. Twenty five." He said smoothly.

Yes he was in total control again.

"Actually I made one hundred." Sakura said cutely.

Ohhhh. Crash and burn!

Sasuke eyes narrowed and his smirk faded. "Your lying." Sakura shrugged and smiled.

Just then he heard an all to familiar ring tone coming from his pocket.

'_no matter how hard I try, your never satisfied. This is not a home, I think I'm better off alone.'_

Sakura's smile grew wider. "Um you should probably answer that. She waved and pushed past him leaving him standing there to stare at her retreating figure.

'_you always disappear , even when you're here. …… I'm better off alone!' _

The song echoed as Sasuke snapped out of his trance. He fumbled for his phone and flipped it open.

"…. Hello?" He asked slightly dazed, watching Sakura skip down the hallway and out of sight.

"AHHH SASUKE KUN! ITS REALLY YOU! OMGOMGOMG!! I LOV…. "

Sasuke slammed his phone shut and glared at it. 'Damn today was going to be a long day.'

* * *

Sakura skipped down the hallways. She was laughing to herself thinking about how the plan couldn't have gone better. If only she could have stayed and heard the conversation.

She closed her eyes and laughed out loud. **(hmm bad idea) **

Not even five seconds later she felt a searing pain at both her sides and her front. She fell backwards and landed on her butt.

She rubbed her head. 'Ow that hurt worse than those stupid rock candies!' She slowly opened her eyes to see her three new best friends. She stood up quickly and helped the others up.

Ohmygosh Ino, Tenten, Hinta! The plan was a freaking success! Thank you so much! There was no way I could have done that alone!" ………….

The three stared at Sakura as she rambled on . After she finished thay all smiled and even had a group hug! **( how sweet) **

"Aww no problem Saki." Ino said sweetly.

"Yea no problem." Tenten put two thumbs up.

"It was.. Fun." Hinta said what they all were thinking.

Never in a million years had someone tried to prank the prankster king. But Sakura was definatly different, they all had to agree on that.

* * *

**(time skip: lunch)**

Sakura had just gotten her food and sat down with her friends. The girls were all giggling about the cell phone prank, when the principals voice came over the P.A. system.

"Please excuse this interruption. I need to see Sasuke Uchiha in my office right away…. Thank you that is all."

All the kids stared up at Sasuke in shock, because he never got caught. Never was in trouble for his crimes. Never had to go to tsunade's office.

Sasuke simply stood up and let out a soft sigh. "See you guys after school. Oh and Sakura…"

Sakura's head perked up. She had been in the middle of devouring her food, her brother mirroring her actions.

"Remember payback can be a bitch." Sakura raised an eyebrow but quickly shrugged it off.

"What ever." And dug back into her food.

Naruto, still glaring at Sasuke however did not. "What the hell man that was just creepy!" He yelled with an accusing finger pointed at Sasuke.

"Naruto your face is creepy." Sasuke's quick comeback received a few snickers from some nearby kids.

Naruto slammed his hands on the table while standing up to come face to face with Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and let an amused smirk play upon his features.

"Are you trying to start something Sasuke?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "Ok one, calm down. Two, you started it all, and three, Don't. Ever. Rat. Me. Out. Again." Sasuke calmly said but every word held a poisoness venom. He shoved past Naruto making his way to the principal's office.

Everyone at the table looked up to Naruto.

"What did he mean you started it?" Sakura asked .

Naruto shrugged and sat down. "Um I don't know. ."

"Ok what did he mean you ratted him out?"

Naruto picked up his fork and began eating again. "Um no clue."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. There was something he wasn't telling her and she was going to find out.

* * *

**(another time skip: after school)**

Sakura said goodbye to all of her friends, Naruto tagging behind. She saw Sasuke leaning on his car, and told Naruto to just walk home, that way there wouldn't be so much tension.

Naruto understood, (sorta) and began walking home.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke again and saw some lady standing next to him with her arms crossed. 'Who is that beside him?' She questioned herself trying to put the name to the face.

'Hmm lets see, blonde long hair in low pig tails. She looked older than a student…. Hmm maybe a teacher…?…!!!!'

It finally hit her the person next to Sasuke was none other than her principal!

She cautiously walked next to Sasuke. "Um hi Sasuke, Principal Tsunade…" She glanced from Sasuke to her principal. "Uh Sasuke, I'm ready to go home.."

Sasuke smirked at her.

Sakura was going to ask him what was going on but Tsunade spoke first.

"Sakura dear, both you and Sasuke won't be going home for awhile I'm afraid.

* * *

_**Ok ok yea I know its been 4ever since I updated. But I do have really good reasons why I had to put this on hold… no I'm not gonna tell u and bore u guys to death…. I think this chapter already did. I really don't like this chapter personally. But anyway so about the polls. The first one how will sakura get her revenge… well obviously giving sasuke's phone number to his fan girls won. And in the second poll I think it is very obvious that this story came in first, ready set burnout came in second and controlling u came in third. So I will be updating those as well. So please remember to review and I will c u guys later. Much love!**_

_**- faded**_


	10. trapt like ratz

**New Faces, New Places**

_**DISCLAIMER: …… fine, fine I'll say it, I DON'T NOR WILL I EVER OWN NARUTO!...... happy ?**_

**Thanks 4 the reviews! They are very much appreciated. **

**Thanks to:**

**- Team THEFT (jazz)**

**- cherryblossom429 **

**- lito-pink Chihuahua**

**- veronica185**

**- XXXnightcrawlerXXX**

**- abriel**

**- Akemi Akira**

**- boosh16**

**- chinookchick**

**- KoolBurnette06**

**- crazyfrogsasusaku**

**- ****Hate is Unique**

- **xx-Chocolat-chama-xx**

**- oXo-yellow-rose-violinist-oXo**

**- sasusaku13636**

**- Bubbles2t**

**- sayaka uchiha**

**- AmeRyu**

**- TwiLight8D**

**- Kakashi500**

**- Mistyjet**

**- Raytown**

**- HeavenlyAngelz**

**- ANIME230495**

**- and everyone else**

**Chapter 9 recap: **Sakura looked over at Sasuke again and saw some lady standing next to him with her arms crossed. 'Who is that beside him?' She questioned herself trying to put the name to the face.

'Hmm lets see, blonde long hair in low pig tails. She looked older than a student…. Hmm maybe a teacher…?…!!!!'

It finally hit her the person next to Sasuke was none other than her principal!

She cautiously walked next to Sasuke. "Um hi Sasuke, Principal Tsunade…" She glanced from Sasuke to her principal. "Uh Sasuke, I'm ready to go home.."

Sasuke smirked at her.

Sakura was going to ask him what was going on but Tsunade spoke first.

"Sakura dear, both you and Sasuke won't be going home for awhile I'm afraid.

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: Trapt Like Ratz**

"…." Sakura stared at her principal with wide eyes. "Wait, what do you mean, we're not leaving for awhile?! Are you….. kidnapping us?!" she moved her hands to her face. "My mom and brother will come looking for me!!" She whimpered/ yelled.

Sasuke shook his head.

Tsunade gave Sakura a bizarre look, and decided to stop her before she had a mental breakdown. "Sakura… sweetie, this is not a kidnapping…"

Sakura's eyes lit up.

"…well I guess it sort of is…" Tsunade pressed on.

Upon hearing that Sakura frowned again, and that little sparkle in her eyes instantly died.

"But it's a legal kidnapping. As you know I called Sasuke to my office because I received an anonymous call saying he started the food fight. But the anonymous caller didn't know who threw the peas, the ones that were a direct hit to my face."

Sakura gulped nervously.

"I was going to torture Mr. Uchiha here so he would tell me who did it. But unfortunately that did not work."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke. "Oh well I guess he didn't say anything? And you wanted a reliable source."

"Ahahahahaha" Tsunasde started laughing. "A comedian" Tsunade wiped a tear from her eye. "Your little Sasuke told me everything." Tsunade said sternly.

Sakura gasped slightly and glared at Sasuke. "Um, Ms. Tsunade what does that have to do with me?"

Tsunade grinned and pulled both Sasuke and Sakura by their arms. She led them down the hallways and they ended up at the cafeteria.

Sakura carefully looked around the room. There was still food left over from the other day. It had started crusting underneath of the tables and chairs, eww it was even on the walls! How had she missed this at lunch today.

Both Sakura and Sasuke cringed at the sight.

"Perhaps you are hanging out with the right people after all Miss Haruno." Tsunade pointedly accused Sakura. She handed them a bucket of soapy water, and two tooth brushes. "When you are done scrubbing, there are disinfectant sprays in the supply closet."

She pushed them forward. "Good luck and good night."

Sakura hurriedly turned around to see Tsunade retreating, "Good night?!" She questioned alarmed..

Tsunade turned to face the girl. She raised an eyebrow. "Well yeah, this is going to take you two all night. Don't worry I already informed both of your mothers." She turned around. "Oh yeah, when you finish call this number and I'll have some one unlock the doors for you, so you guys can get home."

With that she set a piece of paper on one of the tables, and left.

When Sakura heard the click of the main doors she turned back to Sasuke. "You JERK!! What did you tell her?!?" She yelled.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed a toothbrush . "I already told you payback is a bitch." He began scrubbing one of the tables with a disgusted look on his face. "I told her you were the one who had the peas." He smirked.

Sakura began to fume. "And did you tell her the rest of the story? That you were the one that actually flung the peas at her?!?"

Sasuke glanced up and pretended to think. "Hmm must've slipped my mind." He laughed and continued scrubbing.

Sakura felt her face heat up. "You … YOU ASSHOLE!!" She screamed and stomped over to the other end of the cafeteria. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Sasuke smirked and watched her. Her childish actions mead he laugh. "Sakura, I thought you'd be happy?" He innocently smiled. "I mean I thought you'd be over joyed to have some alone time with me." He said sickeningly sweet.

Sakura bit back a "shut up , don't talk to me" and stuck up her middle finger. Which again made Sasuke laugh.

* * *

After an hour of silence Sakura picked her head up off her knees and looked around. Sasuke had almost half of the cafeteria clean. She sighed feeling like she was the one at fault for getting mad at him. After all she did give out his phone number out to about 75 girls who were mindlessly obsessed with him.

So in other words, she felt guilty.

She pushed herself up from the dirty ground, and brushed off her shorts. She quickly found Sasuke in the other corner across from her. He was facing the wall.

"Hey, um, Sasuke?" She walked over to him. He barley acknowledged her existence. "Your half of the cafeteria looks really… good." She said as nicely as possible.

However he just sat there, as if ignoring her. _'Oh hell no!'_

"Hey Sasuke! I just gave you a compliment, and you ignore me?! ….Uchiha!"

She pushed her hand into her side and walked in front of him. Suddenly she realized why he hadn't answered her.

He was … sleeping. Her face softened. He looked so innocent… wait, this was Sasuke she was talking/ thinking about, the prankster king, the demon child from hell.

"Looks are definitely deceiving" She whispered, and grabbed the second brush, she began cleaning her side of the cafeteria.

* * *

'_Clank clank clank crash!_'

This is what poor Sasuke woke up to. He tiredly stood up and lazily looked around. His eyes fell upon Sakura who was currently holding two metal spoons and sprawled out around her were four big metal pots.

She imitated a drummer and struck the pots with the spoons, Sasuke cringed, and slowly walked over to her .

'You've got to be kidding me. She's pretending to be a drmmer.' He thought to himself.

While walking over to her he noticed that the whole cafeteria was spotless.

'_Clank, clank, crash. Boom, bang, clank clank_.'

As he got closer he placed his hands over his ears for the fear of going deaf. "Sakura." He said in a low growl. She didn't hear him. "Sakura." He said louder and slightly annoyed. Again she didn't hear him.

She simply kept the beat going, and her eyes remained closed. He pressed his hands to his ears tighter and screamed out. "SAKURA!!"

All the noise came to a stop.

"Finally." He breathed out and released his ears.

Sakura sheeply grinned, and scratched the back of her head. "He he good morning, Sasuke.

Sasuke glared out her. "Well now when someone asks, have you ever been woken up by a weirdo playing the drums, I can say no I was woke up by a weirdo **trying** to play the drums, with **KITCHEN WARE**! He spat out. And examined the room.

Sakura now glared at Sasuke. "Humph, some people just don't appreciate good entertainment." She playfully said picking up the pots from the floor, and placing them in the sink. She walked back to sasuke. "Um you have your cell phone right?"

"Yeah." He answered. "You have yours?"

"No, Principal Tsunade still has it." She said lowering her head.

"Well the room looks good, did you disinfect everything?" He said now watching her.

"No." Was her simple reply, and she ran off to the supply closet.

Sasuke walked over to the table that had the phone number on it, and propped his cell phone on the table. He was getting ready to dial when he heard Sakura scream.

"SASUKE! AHHHH!!"

"Ugh." He sighed and dropped his phone. He ventured into the hallway and found the supply closet.

All the doors in this hallway automatically close upon opening them, unless you put down the door stop. when they shut, they lock and only open from the outside. Well Sasuke forgot to mention that to Sakura.

* * *

He stopped in front of the supply closet. It was pretty easy to find due to Sakura's screams. He sighed once more before opening the door.

Before he knew it he was being forcefully pulled into the closet by Sakura's clenching fists.

She felt anger overtake her and pushed him into the wall opposite of the door…. which, was closing.

Sasuke pulled out of her grasp and tried to grab the door to prevent it from shutting but…. He failed. The door shut taking the little bit of light they had with it.

Sasuke growled. "Good going."

Sakura sighed. "Sorry, … hey where's the light at in this place?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Here." He flicked it on.

"Not very bright is it?" She tried to joke.

"Its an emergency light." He said as dimly as the light they stood under.

"Well this isn't so bad… you said you have your phone right?" She laughed again.

Sasuke smacked his forehead. "Oh yeah I have it!" He said enthusiastically. "Oh wait," A fake surprised look came on his face. "I left it on the table, … in the cafeteria, because I heard you screaming." He ended in his normal monotone voice.

"You make it sound like this is my fault." Sakura mused. Sitting down on the floor. She smirked.

"It is!" He yelled back defensively.

Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her. "You said it yourself, payback is a bitch, I guess this is my payback to you. So if we ever get out of here," she paused and glanced around the room. "How about we call a truce?" She asked sweetly.

His features softened slightly and he simply nodded. "So now what?" He asked boredly.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "No idea, but I am tired. What time is it anyway?" She yawned while stretching her arms out.

Sasuke glared at her again. "The only clock I have is in my phone."

Sakura looked up at him with a puzzled expression, "Sooo?" She questioned.

Sasuke gave her a 'duh' face. "Which is in the cafeteria." He spat out.

"Oh" she whispered and fell against his shoulder. She playfully laughed to herself.

"What?" Sasuke asked staring at the door.

"I was just thinking." She said now turning to face him, her head still on his shoulder.

"About?" He dared to ask, now gazing down at her.

An evil smirk spread across her face. "What your reaction would be if I did this." She lifted her head up and reached her arm around his neck ad pulled him forward. Their lips met for a millisecond and pulled apart.

Sakura still had her arms around his neck. She smiled. And he pulled her back into another kiss.

* * *

(next moring)

Tsunade walked into the school slightly worried that she never received a call from Sasuke or Sakura. She first walked into the cafeteria. It was spotless. "Hmmm where are they?" She continued walking down the hall.

"They either ditched or…. Oh no." She was now sprinting down the halls. Moments later she stood in front of a door labeled 'supply closet.'

"There's no way both of them could be so stupid." She grasped the handle an pushed the door open.. "Ugh." She let out a disgusted sigh. "I stand corrected." She said lazily.

They were both on the floor. Sleeping.

Sakura was held to Sasuke by his arm that wrapped around her waist. She has her arms wrapped around his neck.

Tsunade clicked her tongue again disgusted. Put down the door stop, and walked over to Sasuke.

She simply kicked his side and heard him grumble out a complaint.

"Hey you two! Wake up! and I mean now!" She said firmly.

"Five more minutes." They both sleepily said.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "You guys are aware that your in the supply closet, right? And you know that when the door closes it locks?"

"Urmph yea." Sasuke mumbled and moved slightly, making himself more comfortable.

Tsunade walked back to the door. "Well it's shutting in five seconds." She said smirking.

After hearing that they both very quickly jumped up, and ran for the door. After they ran out they both held their heads from the sudden dizziness.

"I think I got up too fast." Sakura moaned.

Sasuke gave her a 'duh' expression. "Well Tsunade only gave us five seconds to get up from a dead sleep." He complained.

Speaking of Tsunade….. They turned around quickly, and were faced with a creepy mad looking Tsunade.

"I want a full explanation as to why both you idiots were in there all night."

They were about to talk but they were hushed by Tsunade holding up a finger.

"Not now, after school today, you both have detention."

_**

* * *

**__**Well there it is. So I updated this story before Ready Set Burnout and Controling U, why? Well simply because so many people wanted another chapter. **_

_**Yep that's the only reason. I couldn't believe how many reviews I got. You guys inspired me to write another chapter right away! *claps for the reviewers, and anyone who added it to their favorites or alerts* love you guys! **_

_**Press a certain button and review please! I Love hearing from you guys, and I love the feedback on my stories!**_

_**- Faded Sunrise -**_


	11. Fixing What Is Broken

_Thanks to all the reviewers and readers who favorited or put this story on their alerts! U guys truly r my inspiration to write these stories._

**DISCLAIMER: I wrote this how many times? I don't own Naruto!**

_On with the chapter!_

**New Faces, New Places**

**Chapter 11: Fixing What is Broken**

Sakura glared at Sasuke who sat at the far end of the class room.

It was all his fault that they were sitting in detention right now. If he would of told her the doors locked when they shut she never would have ended up stuck in there.

They may have declared a truce but that didn't mean she couldn't glare at him.

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura. Of course she was glaring at him he had gotten her into so much trouble. But hey he would of never ratted her out if she didn't pass out his phone number to his fan girls. Now he had to change his number… again.

He was planning on ratting out Naruto. Making it his fault but then rethought everything. He could hit two birds with one stone. He smirked to himself. It was fun. The fact that they were his neighbors just made everything more enjoyable.

Tsunade glanced up at the teenagers. She laughed when they explained how the door closed on them and how Sasuke left his phone on the table to help Sakura. It was a very corny story but she figured it was probably the truth. They stuck to their story. Now they just had to get through detention tonight.

As the hour passed the minutes ticked Tsunade found herself getting bored and walked out of the classroom. She peaked her head back in and mumbled a "I'll be right back."

As soon as she left the doorway. Sakura jumped out of her seat and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. " I hate you!"

Sasuke chuckled and titled his head. "Do you really?" He asked innocently.

"Yes" she deadpanned.

"Ouch" Sasuke held a hand to his heart.

Sakura glared at him again and Tsunade returned.

She looked up at the clock and sighed. "Ok because you guys did a wonderful cleaning job in the cafeteria, and because you really didn't do anything wrong. I'm going to let you guys out of here early."

Sakura jumped up in joy. And Sasuke smirked. They were suppose to be there for two hours and only had been there for one.

Before they left the room Tsunade flipped Sakura's cell phone out of her pocket. "Here you can have this back." She handed it back to the girl who looked eager to get it back.

Sasuke pulled Sakura out to his car and they drove off.

About ten minutes later Sakura noticed they were heading in the opposite direction of their homes and she gave Sasuke a puzzled look. "Where are we going?" She asked confused.

"You'll see." He told her and pressed the gas pedal down further.

She shrugged and leaned against the door and stared out the window.

Another ten minutes later they pulled into a parking lot. Sakura looked up at the building they parked next to. "Windows R' Us…" she laughed and they both walked in it.

Sakura was in awe she never saw so many windows in one place. Sasuke seemed to know the measurements of the window they needed. He got it without any problem and they walked back to the car.

It was 5'oclock when they finally arrived home. Both Sasuke and Sakura walked up to her room to the broken window.

Sasuke replaced the open square with the new window which fit perfectly. He turned to Sakura who was smiling gleefully. "I told you I would get you a new window." He gently placed his lips to hers.

And just before she could respond none other than Naruto barged through the door. "What are you doing here Sasuke?" He asked slightly confused.

Sasuke shrugged. "Just hanging out with Sakura." He said simply. Naruto glanced at Sakura who was currently glaring at him.

"Hey Sak, why don't we have a party tonight, I mean it is a Friday night and mom approved of it." His eyes lit up with each word.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yea Naruto that would be so much fun!"

With that both Sasuke and Sakura started calling their friends.

"A party?! Sounds great! We're on our way!!"

**_Well another chapter. I know its really short. But I really don't have time for typing out these stories right now. Im actually getting ready to move out of my house and go to college.. O man I have so much to do. Im trying guys/girls. Once I get settled in at my new apartment I will catch up on all my stories. So yea thanks for all the reviews and support!! Keep it coming. And hopefully I'll get more time to write more chapters for everyone!! Much luv._**

**_-Faded-_**


	12. UPDATE

New faces new places

* * *

**(~This is an update, not a chapter... SORRY!~)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

As it says up top this is only an update on whats up. For this story specifically im thinking about rewriting it .. im really not sure cuz so many people really like this story so i made a poll in my profile.. hopefully u guys can give me a direction to turn in.. im definately wanting to get another chapter written soon, its been waaaay too long.

So let me know what u, the readers want to see

A.) rewrite

B.) new chapter

Remember: i cant do anything until the polls are clear so everybody VOTE!

** the sooner you vote the sooner i can make progress on this story..**

**PM** OR** POLL**

**...**

**...**

**...**


End file.
